Relative to organic polymer, multiple compositions have the stabilization functions of degradation induced by oxidation, beat and/or light. Such compositions have the potentials of being applied to thermoplastic plastics such as polyolefin, heat convertible resins such as polyurethane, and coating formula. For example, one of the current problems of polyurethane foam is the proneness of yellow discoloration after a certain period of time. The yellow discoloration of the polyurethane material is not expected; the phenomenon of yellow discoloration is due to the heat and/or light induced oxidation, as well as the nitrogen oxide (Nox) induced gas fumigation.
The use of 3-aryl-benzofuranone compound as a stabilizer for organic compound is known; for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,863 and 4,338,244, Hinsken discloses the use of 3-aryl-benzofuranone and their dimer as stabilizers in various organic polymers such as polyolefin, polyurethane and polyester.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,367,008, 5,369,159 and 5,428,162, Nesvadba discloses the preparation of 3-(alkoxypheny) benzofuranyl and 3-(aryloxyphenyl) benzofuranyl and the application as the polymer stabilizers.
The technology provides the stabilizers of many 3-aryl-benzofuranones, but these stabilizers still cannot satisfy the requirements in the high-performance application, such as shelf life, water absorption, hydrolysis susceptibility, processing stability, color property, volatility, mobility, intermiscibility and improvement of yellow discoloration and degradation induced by heat and/or light. As a result, there is still demand on more effective stabilizers of the oxygen, heat and/or light sensitive synthetic organic polymers. This invention provides a new 3-aryl-benzofuranone compound as the stabilizer of organic materials, in particular to the application to synthetic organic polymers, such as polyolefin, polyurethane, polyether polyol, coatings and other organic materials.